


Дипломатические тонкости

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Мстители ищут союзников против Крии, но для успешных переговоров по местному этикету Кэпу и Тони нужно изобразить парочку.АУ к ВБ и Финалу.





	Дипломатические тонкости

Первые пять минут после известий о строгих условиях протокола дружелюбных инопланетян Тони просто улыбается – дает Стиву время. И только после того, как посланник удаляется, дает волю языку.

– Как мило, не находишь? Планета победившего Днявалентиновского безумия.

Они в отведенных им покоях – конечно, одних на двоих – поэтому Стиву даже некуда сбежать. Тони поудобней устраивается на изогнутом волной диванчике и закидывает в рот кусочек местного фрукта.

– Не слишком ли сильно ты воодушевлен?

Тони разводит руками и улыбается еще шире.

– Если обстоятельства вынуждают меня обжиматься с красивым парнем, расстраиваться я буду в последнюю очередь. Не переживай, кэп, это всего на сутки, твоя честь не успеет пострадать. Обещаю класть руку на твой великолепный зад не чаще, чем раз в пятнадцать минут. Можешь отвечать тем же.

– Прекрасно. Надо сообщить команде, – со вздохом, в котором Тони слышится слишком много затаенного нежелания для такой дурацкой ситуации, говорит Стив.

Эй, куда делось его чувство юмора?

Чтобы не пугать дотийцев превосходящей силой, основная команда осталась в качестве зрителей за луной планеты в прикрытом от радаров мстиджете. А Стив и Тони отправились добывать союзников против Крии, устраивая им дипломатическое реалити-шоу.

Тони набрал код на передатчике и громко произнес:

– Кирк и Спок вызывают Интерпрайз!

– На связи, – ответила Кэрол. – Вы что, там уже празднуете?

– Нет, но дай нам сутки, и соглашение будет заключено.

– На крайний случай, у вас есть семьдесят два часа. Подстраховка требуется?

– Дотийцы настроены дружелюбно, – говорит Стив. – Опасность минимальна.

– Но камеры на всякий случай я везде установил, так что держите руку на пульсе, – добавляет Тони, потому что он перестраховщик. Или параноик. – Заодно оцените наши актерские способности.

Стив тихо вздыхает рядом.

– Уточни, – просит Наташа, потому что у нее нюх на все смущающие истории.

– По местному этикету, – очень спокойным тоном объясняет Стив, – все совершеннолетние особи должны состоять в паре и демонстрировать романтические отношения.

– Обжиматься, что ли? – высовывается и со смешком спрашивает Клинт.

Тони всегда подозревал, что у них одинаковый подростковый сленг в отношении социальной фигни.

– Может, стоит спуститься кому-нибудь еще? – доносится мрачный голос Баки, но на экране его не видно.

– Отклонено, – «кирковским» голосом отвечает Тони, – следующий сеанс связи через двенадцать часов. Лейтенант Ухура за старшего. Отбой.

– Как ребенок, честное слово, – закатывает глаза Кэрол.

Перед отключением Тони успевает услышать, как Клинт отводит себе роль Маккоя, а Наташу убеждает стать Чеховым.

Скрыв передатчик, Тони широко улыбается мрачному Стиву и показывает рукой на выход.

– Вперед, мистер Спок, нам надо покорить этих милых инопланетян и отправиться исследовать новые миры!

– Это отсылка к какому-то фильму? – после неловкой заминки спрашивает Стив.

Тони закатывает глаза.

– То, что обязано находиться в твоем списке.

– В каком именно? – Стив наконец улыбается. – У меня есть «Жизненно важно для современного человека», «Сленг и поп-культура» и «Для ностальгирующего старичка».

– Первый, конечно! – восклицает Тони и, хлопнув его по плечу, идет к выходу.

***  
Дело движется просто прекрасно, Стив даже не особенно напрягается каждый раз, когда Тони его обнимает или прижимается. Улыбки, договоренности, мрачные кивки при обсуждении опасности Крии, дотийцы покорены и рады сотрудничать – все просто замечательно.

А в конце их просят в честь, так сказать, подтверждения хороших отношений поцеловаться. После примерно десяти часов разговоров Тони чувствует даже секундное облегчение, что сейчас нужно просто действовать.

Они встают, дотийцы с одобрение смотрят на них и поднимают бокалы с местным вином. Тони чувствует себя как на свадьбе.

У Стива в глазах вся мука Вселенной, но он мужественно наклоняется к Тони.  
Черт возьми, он на заклание себя предлагает? Как можно с таким видом ждать поцелуя самого Тони Старка?

Может, это и уязвленная гордость плейбоя, но Тони мягко притягивает Стив к себе и показывает мастер-класс по французскому поцелую, вкладывая все тридцать с хвостиком лет своего опыта.

Когда они наконец разлепляются, дотийцы одобрительно гудят, пульс Тони скачет, а Стив выглядит контуженным.

Так-то лучше.

***  
Когда они пристыковываются и поднимаются на борт мстиджета, атмосфера внутри далека от победной. Тони смотрит на отломанный фрагмент балки, который теперь свисает с потолка и обводит команду взглядом.

– Мы пропустили что-то интересное?

Кэрол пожимает плечами, но на лице ее фирменное хитрое любопытство, Клинт, насвистывая, продолжает натирать стрелы (в космосе? оптимист какой), Наташа окутана аурой «вокруг столько идиотов», а Баки и вовсе собрал над собой грозовой фронт. Странно, но его недовольство направлено на Стива, как понимает Тони секунду спустя. А он-то думал, что это парочка не разлей вода. Но виноватый вид Стива говорит, что рыльце у него действительно в пуху.

– Тут назрел вопрос для обсуждения, – разрывает повисшую тишину Кэрол. – Личного.

– Нет, – говорит Баки.

И теперь все становится вдвойне интересно. Тони скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит по очереди на Стива и Баки.

– Я не сторонник браться за руки и говорить о чувствах, но сейчас между вами, ребята, как мексиканская дуэль. А мы на малюсеньком корабле посреди космоса. Может, все же поговорите, решите проблему и нацепите парные браслеты дружбы?

– Все нормально, – после особенно длительного переглядывания с Баки отвечает Стив. – Мы разберемся.

– Окей, – Тони подходит к сломанной балке, вызывает перчатку костюма, защитную маску и начинает приваривать кусок на место.

– Я помогу, – Баки подходит и придерживает металл плотнее, чтобы шов сварки вышел как можно тоньше.

К тому времени, как они заканчивают, все Мстители заняли свои места и готовы к старту. Пилотируют Кэрол и Наташа, поэтому Тони без вопросов садится на одно из пассажирских мест ближе к хвосту. Когда Баки располагается на соседнем, он поднимает брови и вопросительно смотрит на него. Уж так повелось, что тот всегда сидел рядом со Стивом. Возможно, аэрофобия или еще что-то требующее утешения – Тони не спрашивал. Но, видимо, сегодня день сюрпризов.

– Прости за корабль.

Вроде бы извинение, но по тону стоило скорее ставить на вынужденную причину для разговора. Очень неприятного. Тони не мог припомнить, чем мог Баки насолить – за последнее время они вроде как притерлись и даже обменялись десятком шуток.

– Вышлю счет, как вернемся на Землю.

Баки громко хмыкает, и это наконец разбивает напряжение.

– Вряд ли мне удастся его оплатить.

– Тогда придется отработать, – уже с улыбкой говорит Тони. – Рабство запрещено, но, уверен, Пеппер найдет, как это оформить. Будешь мне пыль вытирать или тяжелые вещи в мастерской перетаскивать.

– Могу еще подрабатывать фальшивым парнем в дипломатических миссиях.

Это звучит настолько внезапно, что Тони с открытым ртом замирает на примерно две с половиной секунды. На щеках Баки пробивается румянец, но глаза он не опускает.

– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, – медленно проговаривает Тони, – почему ты пытался поломать мой корабль.

– Хорошо, – улыбка Баки нечто среднее между самоуверенностью и смущением. Потрясающе. – Потому что я решил быть более откровенным.

– Да куда уж дальше, – бормочет Тони.

– Если ты не возражаешь.

Забавно, но Тони действительно не имеет ничего против.

– Это так ухаживали в сороковых? Стив говорил, что ты был ловеласом.

Баки качает головой и немного грустно улыбается – одним уголком губ.

– Со мной из сороковых у меня нынешнего мало общего, так что это современный нарабатываемый навык.

Его слова резонируют с чем-то глубоко внутри Тони. Разбираться с дерьмом прошлого и менять свою жизнь – это история знакомая.

Тони хлопает его тыльной стороной ладони по бедру.

– Этот подкат уступит парочке других в списке худших, мной слышанных, но к твоему счастью, я парень не особо требовательный.

– Нам летать по галактике еще несколько месяцев, так что я отшлифую приемы.

Взгляд Баки при этом проходится от губ вниз по телу Тони, задерживаясь в паху, вызывая горячую волну.

– Всегда рад помочь в испытаниях.

– Решите потрахаться, – кричит сбоку Клинт, – просите остановку. Мне достаточно уже имеющихся психологических травм.

В мстиджете раздается дружный стон отвращения.


End file.
